


Moving Forward

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (kind of), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of frontal lobe bitings, Mentions of Child Murder, Not Beta Read, You know a regular Tuesday at Freddy Fazbear's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Eric's been struggling- between the murders and Jeremy getting put in the hospital, he's been lost. But at least he gets a night with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Moving Forward

Hearing the news was one thing - actually seeing the bodies of the children zipped up was a completely different punch to the gut. Seeing the blood spilled on the floor had left him trembling, sobbing to himself while he directed someone to clean it up. The whole ordeal had shaken him to his core.  
  
But he had to function. And he was able to that day, by some miracle, despite the tragedy. Maybe it was because he needed the routine for comfort. Maybe it was because work allowed him to not think about things for a while. But when he broke down at home, he knew that work the next day would be impossible.  
  
So, despite struggling to speak the most basic of words, he had managed to call out.  
  
Then, Jeremy had gotten bitten by Mangle that very party. Eric barely remembered what had happened after he had been told the news; the next thing he knew, he was on the bed hours later, his pillow stained with tears. The sun had set, and his home phone had been ringing for what felt like an eternity.  
  
Eric didn’t even know where to start with picking up the pieces. He was jobless, that was for sure - and on top of that, someone had almost been killed on his watch. Kids _ had _ been killed on his watch. How could he even start with rebuilding? Who would even trust him with a job? How would he stay afloat?  
  
The thoughts had sent him into hysterics again, despite his best efforts. Eric cried openly onto his already-wet pillow, clutching to it desperately. His knuckles were white, and his entire body heaved with the heavy sobs.  
  
The shrill ring of the phone for the infinite time that night pulled him out of his spiral. Eric forced himself to stand up and stagger over to the phone on the wall. He picked it up, and before the person on the other line could speak --  
  
“L-Look, I dunno who’s been calling, but I can’t -- I can’t today, ‘lright? It’s, uh ... it’s ... not a good day.”  
  
“_When someone vanishes off of the face of the Earth, especially after everything that’s happened, one can’t help but be worried, Eric._”  
  
Eric wasn’t sure whether to cry or just collapse in relief when he heard William Afton’s voice on the phone. He simply settled for being extremely embarrassed instead.  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
“_I was concerned - normally, you’re very quick to answer the phone. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve called today looking for you?_” He hadn’t heard William so ... panicked? Angry? He wasn’t sure what to call it, but it wasn’t the usual calm, collected demeanor William had.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Eric repeated meekly. “Just, I, y’know, I heard about ... Jeremy, and ...” He choked back another helpless sob. “Can’t help -- can’t help but feel that it wouldn’t have happened if I had been there.”  
  
“_No, it’s the fault of the mechanics, _ ” William spat out. That was clear anger, and Eric couldn’t help but shrink back, even over the phone. “ _ If they hadn’t let someone tamper with the damn animatronics, Jeremy wouldn’t be in the hospital._”  
  
“Is he gonna be okay?”  
  
“_Stable condition._” Eric heard William sigh over the phone, and he waited for the additional bad news. “_But they don’t know if he’ll ever wake up._”  
  
“God ...” Eric couldn’t help crying this time, and the tears flowed openly. He sniffled, wiped his nose, tried to get himself to stop crying on the phone with his boss, his boyfriend -- “I can’t believe this is happening. What kind of person -- who’d kill the kids? Who’d make the animatronics hurt people? I don’t get it --”  
  
“_You should see that as a good thing, _ ” William said soothingly. “ _ Be glad you don’t understand, Eric. It would crush you if you did._”  
  
Eric had to admit -- he was right, as usual. He forced himself to take deep breaths, and as shaky as they were, it at least helped him clear his mind and try to sound like a regular human being.  
  
“_... I think we’re both struggling tonight,_” he heard William say. “_May I join you for the evening?_” The request sounded like music to Eric’s ears. He nodded, then quickly remembered that William couldn’t exactly see him right now.  
  
“Please,” he choked out. He couldn’t even spare the energy to sound excited. “I’ll -- I’ll try to clean up a bit. Just ... come quick. Please.”  
  
“_I’ll be there soon, my dear._” Eric didn’t get a chance to respond; William had hung up immediately after. He stood there staring at the phone for what felt like eons. It took more effort than he expected to hang it back up.  
  
His movements were still sluggish. It was a total slog to pick up takeout containers and put all of his dirty clothes in the hamper. It took a lot of time to get all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Anything else was impossible.  
  
But at least he was moving. Somehow.  


* * *

  
Thirty minutes passed. An hour. Really, Eric started to wonder if William was going to show at all. He started to pace by the door, trying to keep his breaths slow and steady to stop himself from hyperventilating again.  
  
Had he changed his mind? Had he just decided not to come? Maybe he just got distracted. All of the possibilities felt like a giant knot in Eric’s mind; impossible to ignore, and impossible to untangle.  
  
All the anxieties faded once he heard the doorbell ring. Eric opened the door without a moment’s hesitation, and wordlessly fell into William’s embrace. Neither of them said a word; it wasn’t needed. All they needed was each other’s company. Right?  
  
It definitely felt that way. William gently guided him inside, wordlessly fixed him a cup of hot chocolate, and then just sat with Eric on the couch. He let Eric snuggle up close, something rare enough on its own - and definitely appreciated. They simply sat there together in comfortable silence.  
  
When William did speak, Eric almost jumped out of his skin. “You’re going to burn your hands, Eric.” Eric blinked. Then, he registered how too hot his hands were. He winced and quickly set down the mug.  
  
How out of it was he? He stared sheepishly at the ground. He couldn’t bring himself to look at William right now - if he saw the concerned look he was absolutely getting right now ...  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered. William pulled him a bit closer and began to run his fingers through his hair. Eric simply melted into the touch. Even with William’s tender affection, he still felt disconnected. Everything just felt so far away, so hazy, and ...  
  
Eric just sighed helplessly. “I’m so tired, William. I mean -- I tried -- I tried to make this work, it was going so well, and then this, and ... and ...”  
  
“I know you. You were doing your best to manage everything. Running around as much as you were ... I’m already impressed that you kept up with as much as you did.” The words rang hollow to Eric. How could William be impressed with him after this? How could he even be here now, with him, when children died? When he should have been watching?  
  
“This is not your fault. It’s only the fault of the murderer. If I ever manage to reopen, I’ll need to increase security measures.” William exhaled slowly, then shook his head. “That seems impossible, though.”  
  
Eric’s heart sank. Why was he complaining? William’s business was going to go under - his business, which he built himself in these recent years. He was losing much more than Eric was, and he was taking it much more in stride. ‘_I’m pathetic._’ He should be comforting William. Not the other way around.  
  
What kind of partner _ was _ he? What could he even say to comfort him, anyway?  
  
“I’m -- I’m sure it’ll work out, William.” Eric forced a tired smile, which William didn’t return. “If anyone can ... if anyone can make a business work, it’s you. I know people’ll be safe if -- I mean, when -- when, uh, you ... you open again.”  
  
“Thank you.” William sounded ... defeated. Resigned. Would there be a way to get everything back? Eric had no idea; William was the owner, not him. But Eric did cuddle up closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.  
  
What could he even say? What would even help?  
  
“You’re gonna be okay,” Eric whispered. It wasn’t much -- he knew that -- but hopefully, it meant something. William just went back to stroking Eric’s hair. Despite how nice it felt, Eric only frowned. Had he not done a good enough job? “H-hey, it’s --”  
  
William cut Eric off with a simple ‘_shh_’, then began rubbing his back. Eric’s frown deepened, but despite something nagging at the back of his mind, he let himself enjoy all of this: the soft touches, the way William smiled -- was that a smile? -- when kissing his forehead, the warmth between them both ...  
  
Things weren’t going to be easy for a long time. He was just struggling with all of the stress - that’s why things felt so strange. But they’d be able to pull themselves together and make things work. Eric had to believe that. Right now, that -- and William -- were the only things keeping him functional.  
  
He’d keep moving, even through the worst of it. Somehow.


End file.
